


Puppy

by WanderinTsundoku



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderinTsundoku/pseuds/WanderinTsundoku
Summary: Hot night between a redhead and a snek man.





	Puppy

“Yes, like that,” Cassata whispers in the ear of the food soul who pressed him against the wall of the hotel room. Not two doors down was the suite where he, Pizza, and Cheese had checked in for the week to explore the current town they had wandered into. He was their protector, their guard. But when the redhead had sensed his hidden sin nearby in the shadows, how could he resist?  

“My my, puppy. Eager for your master's touch are you?” Whiskey chuckles and continues to kiss and suck at Cassata's neck, pulling him away from the wall and guiding him to the bed. He pushes him down on the mattress and climbs overtop.

As Cassata lays back on the sheets, he gives Whiskey a sly smirk. “Yes,” he moans, “please. I haven't had your touch in so long. How naughty, neglecting me like that.” He runs his hands up his own chest, tugging off his shirt and loosened scarf.

“I'm oh so very sorry pup,” He nudges a knee between Cassata's legs and grinds down, “Let me make it up to you.”

“Ah! Please I want you inside me. I need-” Cassata is silenced by Whiskey's lips meeting his own. Their tongues dancing together, hands exploring each other’s bodies pulling off the fabric that separated their flesh from touching. Shirts, pants, and all loose materials scattered on the floor as the two embraced, limbs crawling and intertwining around. Fingers pressing into flesh, nails leaving light red lines across soft bare skin.  

Within moments of settling on the bed, Cassata had his legs tightly wrapped around Whiskey’s waist, levering higher and higher in order for the other to get his member deep. Whiskey’s shaft filled Cassata’s tight wet hole snugly, perfectly fitting it against his prostate.

“Ahh. Mmm, there, right there. Whiskey~” Cassata rolled his head back, spine tingling with pleasure. His back arching as Whiskey bit on his shoulder and held him down on the bed, pounding the spot over and over. Whiskey’s hips snapped at a rapid pace, groaning as his heavy balls slapped against Cassata’s entrance. The bed creaked as the two in motion bounced with each thrust, the springs of the mattress in agony as not even Cassata could cushion them. He clawed at Whiskey’s back, toes curling as his legs tensed.

Breathing labored and heavy, Cassata pants and moans with his face flustered and blissful. His mind numb to anything other than the fire rising up in his abdomen. He was sure to feel the soreness from every thrust and bite after his high, but that was all the more exciting for him.

Even more exciting was the thought of hiding all these love-marks, limping back to the hotel room to Pizza and Cheese. ‘Explaining’ to them he had strained a muscle, again. How long could he keep this secret in the shadows? How long could he indulge in this pleasure before he has to choose sides once again? He let those thoughts drift away as Whiskey slammed deep inside and released his warm seed.

One of many, many rounds of making his hole full and wet. His own cock leaking pre-cum as he was denied his release over and over. Each time Whiskey came, the fuller Cassata’s hole became with his cum. Each pump of semen, bringing Cassata warmth and pleasure.

“Mas-master, master please. Please,” Cassata begged in a broken moan, “I- I need. Want to cum. Please.”

“Mmm, pup,” Whiskey strokes Cassata’s cock as rough as his thrusts before holding the tip tight, preventing his orgasm.

“Ahhh~ Master please! Please!” Cassata’s breath hitches.

“Such a good puppy with your manners,” Whiskey kisses Cassata’s open panting mouth, loosening his grip on his member, stroking to give Cassata relief from the teasing before gripping it tight once again.

Cassata’s face twisted into bliss, his eye rolling back and short gasping breaths escaping his chest. His body shivers as he feels the cum leak out with every thrust of Whiskey’s shaft. As Cassata becomes a whimpering and lusting mess, Whiskey cums once more inside him, timing the redhead’s release just moments after his. A wave of relief floods Cassata, as his seed shoots out and covers both their stomachs in a sticky layer.

Whiskey lays on Cassata, his member still buried inside the other. He catches his breath and pets Cassata’s soft locks. They rest there, sweaty and fatigued. Minutes pass as Whiskey rubs up and down Cassata’s sides, massaging the tender joints.

“That, that was. I love that,” Cassata sighs satisfied. He gently palms at Whiskey’s back over the marks he made.

“I know you do puppy,” Whiskey kisses up Cassata’s neck and cheeks, “it’s why you always come back to me.”

“Hah, who’s chasing who?” he leans up a bit, shifting himself under Whiskey. He clenches his leaking hole around Whiskey’s cock, still plugging him.

“Hmm?” Whiskey smirks, “still so eager?”

“Hey come on, you owe your puppy,” Cassata rocks down on Whiskey’s shaft, “don’t worry on about time, they’re not going to wonder where I am during movie night.”

 


End file.
